videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacier Skiing
Glacier Skiing '''is an iOS and android game and a spin-off of Glacier Games. It also based on Wrecking The Big Show episode "Yetinapped". Gameplay The gameplay is similar to SkiFree which ables to choose either Glacier-Glacia, Snowflake-Sally or one of the unlockable characters at the beginning of the game. Then the player has four choices: *Enter the Free-style course (with the objective of collecting "style points" by doing flips, going over moguls, etc.). *Enter the Slalom course (with the objective of completing an opened slalom course in the shortest time possible). *Enter the combat course (with the objective of defeating the most Mildred Blacksnow's goons with a marshmallow gun). *Enter none of the courses, and just "Free Ski". On all courses, obstacles, such as trees and rocks appear, as do non-player characters such as other skiers, fast-moving snowboarders and Mildred Blacksnow's henchmen. Collision with any obstruction causes the player to stop and may lose valuable time or points. Once the player has completed his or her run, the game does end in the finish line. The player encounters Mildred Blacksnow, a female German yeti hunter who chases and attempts to destroy the player with his ice blade until he or she reaches the finish line. The player must avoid Mildred Blacksnow, but it had a chance to defeat Mildred Blacksnow by using an avalanche power-up. Plot The game begins with the scene where the Glacier Siblings, Snowflake Siblings and Adorabeezle are having fun in the snow then they encountered a yeti, but he's a friendly yeti who doesn't eat and hurt people. Later on, Mildred Blacksnow and her goons captured the yeti and taking him to the research compound. Now Glacier-Glacia and Snowflake-Sally are joined together to search and rescue the kidnapped yeti and must stop Mildred's evil plan. Characters *Glacier-Glacia: Available from the start *Snowflake-Sally: Available from the start *Clover Shuffle: Unlockable character by entering a secret code *Yeti: Unlockable character by beating the game. *Mildred Blacksnow: Boss *Mildred Blacksnow's henchmen: Basic enemies and Obstacle *Unnamed Male Skier: Obstacle *Unnamed Female Skier: Obstacle *Unnamed Male Snowboarder: Obstacle *Unnamed Female Snowboarder: Obstacle *Glacier Cyber: Appears in the cutscene (Glacier-Glacia) *Winter Cyber: Appears in the cutscene (Glacier-Glacia) *Princess Icy: Appears in the cutscene (Glacier-Glacia) *Adorabeezle Winterpop: Appears in the cutscene (Glacier-Glacia) *Snowflake Cyber: Appears in the cutscene (Snowflake-Sally) *Powder-Snow: Appears in the cutscene (Snowflake-Sally) *Princess Glitzy: Appears in the cutscene (Snowflake-Sally) *Nougetsia: Appears in the cutscene (Snowflake-Sally) *Minty Zaki: Appears in the cutscene (Clover) *Shamrock Green: Appears in the cutscene (Clover) Trivia *This game is similar to SkiFree which ables to choose either Glacier-Glacia or Snowflake-Sally at the beginning rather than a male skier. When the player continues skiing, he or she encounters Mildred Blacksnow on a snowmobil instead of a Yeti who chases the player and eat them. *Clover appears as an unlockable character. She can be unlocked by entering a secret code '''GREEN. And also a yeti skier can be unlocked by beating the game. However, this is not a same yeti from SkiFree, but its a friendly yeti who is befriended with the Glacier siblings and doesn't eat and hurt people. *Mildred Blacksnow's henchmen is one of the additional obstacles in the game which they able to shoot the player with a biathlon rifle, but they can be defeated by a player with a Marshmallow Gun power-up. *The dogs has been removed from the game. *The power-ups are the new additional feature in this game such a Ski Speed, Super Jump, Marshmallow Gun and Avalanche. *The new course is called "Combat course" which allows the player to defeat the most Mildred Blacksnow's goons before you reach Mildred Blacksnow. Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:IOS Games Category:Android games